24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wayne Palmer
Wayne is listed as Alive This is written in response to those who keep changing Wayne's status to Unknown. The reason Wayne is to be listed as Alive is because he was last mentioned to be alive. If none of the characters talked about his status after his collapse, we wouldn't know how he was doing (and would accordingly list him as Unknown). But, in an on-screen discussion, it was revealed that he was alive. Because he was alive, (and I am being repetitive here for emphasis) he will be listed as such. If you read the discussion directly below, the last accurate comment (Proudhug's) states that we will list him as "Unknown" if no character mentions him before the close of the season. If none of them talked about Palmer's status, that's what we would have done. But since his status was revealed in the show, we will place the status that logically follows: Alive. - Blue Rook 02:40, 24 March 2008 (UTC) : (I don't have a problem with this, but now that Season 7 is airing - should Wayne not be mentioned by the Finale, would it be proper to change that status to 'Unknown'? John Keeler was assumed still in a coma and 'Alive' at the end of Day 4 but hasn't been mentioned since. Do we have a marker for a sufficient passage of time without mention for when a character changes from 'Alive' to 'Unknown'? Azure Syaoran 19:47, 15 January 2009 (UTC)) I've heard of this somewhere before too, but I disagree. Last time we heard of Wayne, he was alive. Any measurement of time made by us about changing his status is arbitrary, so he should remain "alive" as per his last IU reference. 20:13, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :: I completely disagree, Rook. This situation is pretty much exactly the same as Keeler's. The last IU reference to Keeler stated that he was alive, too. It wasn't until after the end of Day 4 that we establish his status as Unknown, since he wasn't referred to again. I consider the marker you asked about, Azure, to be more than a day. If a character isn't mentioned again during the rest of that day, we say they're still Alive. As soon as a new day starts, if no further mention is made, we move them to Unknown. Palmer's life was in danger the last time we saw him. By the end of the day, he was stated to still be alive. During Day 6 Debrief, the news report was about the nuclear detonation, not the recent assassination, so he was presumably still alive then. Four years later, we haven't heard anything new, he can be moved to Unknown. --Proudhug 22:57, 15 January 2009 (UTC) : How is that not the most arbitrary call ever? The fact remains that the last time we heard of them in-universe, they were alive. 23:00, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :: Um, the last time we heard of every "Unknown" character, they were alive. --Proudhug 23:06, 15 January 2009 (UTC) : I believe you're missing something rather important, but before I reply, do you have a DVD time of the last mention of Palmer from S6? 08:22, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :: Not sure if this is the last, but at approximately DVD 25:25, Suvarov gives his best wishes for Palmer to Daniels. --Proudhug 10:02, 16 January 2009 (UTC) : I'm recalling some character saying, essentially, that Wayne was alive but convalescing. The gist was that he wasn't dying anymore. Of course I can't find the quote, so this is all bluster. But I distinctly remember Wayne's situation being mentioned to be like Lisa Miller's; alive, albeit in crappy condition. 10:09, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :: You're saying the implication was that he'll survive? If that's the case, then of course we'll keep him "Alive." --Proudhug 13:03, 16 January 2009 (UTC) : Are we still going to wait until the end of Season 7? Because in Redemption, Daniels was referred to as "Mr. President" instead of "Vice" or "Acting".--G-reaper 04:03, 31 January 2009 (UTC) I don't think that's any concrete evidence, though. If Palmer was incapacitated, Daniels would still take over as full President, much like Prescott did after Day 2. Did you get a chance to look up that dialogue, Rook? --Proudhug 04:59, 31 January 2009 (UTC) $25 million When was the "steep price" that Wayne had to pay for Jack given? I dont remember $25 million being mentioned. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:28, 6 December 2008 (UTC) : Anyone? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 14:22, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I'm not certain but I don't remember it ever being mentioned either... - 14:34, 10 January 2009 (UTC) : Ah good catch. I vote remove. We can always instantly restore if someone provides a source. 18:52, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I've noticed it written on a few pages... I wonder where the figure came from and how it slipped under the radar...? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 00:51, 11 January 2009 (UTC) : These odd things really are inexplicable sometimes... I suspect an editor was confused with another time the number was mentioned, or, intentionally put it there to be disruptive, and others thought it was true and just kept reproducing on those pages that you've noted. But who knows, a source might just crop up later? 01:16, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Oval Office This page states that Wayne was the only president to be shown in the Oval Office during his term. However, in 24: Redemption, isn't there a scene with President Daniels and President-elect Taylor in the Oval Office? And since Taylor had not yet been inagurated, Daniels was still the President, and therefore, we have a scene with President Daniels in the Oval Office during his term, albeit in the final hours of it. Or am I just being too nitpicky? ;-) Hypnometal 17:22, 5 December 2008 (UTC) : You're not being too nitpicky, thats exactly the sort of reason why Wiki 24 is one of the best Wikias around: dozens of members who spot the smallest inaccuracies. The statement was correct until Redemption, and so now it has been rendered false. I removed it. Thanks for bringing it up! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 18:13, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :: Couldn't it still be accurate if it read he was the first president to be seen there? ---- [[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan2007']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk)]] 19:11, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Excellent point, Cubs. Simon is right about about our nitpicky editors making this site one of the best in existence. --Proudhug 19:32, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Wayne should be listed as unknown I think after the episode Day 6 11:00pm-12:00am, Wayne should be listed as unknown. He suffered a pretty bad brain tumor or stroke there. Please respond as I'm setting it to unknown now. Laisinteresting 17:15, 18 May 2007 (UTC) :If they dont give an update in the final two episodes, then we can discuss it. ---CWY2190talk 21:17, 18 May 2007 (UTC) :: If Palmer had died, it definitely would've been mentioned by Daniels and the others at the White House (unlike with Logan, I guess). He has to be alive. --Proudhug 21:25, 18 May 2007 (UTC) : Correct, but I'm not saying he's dead, I'm just saying that he looked in bad shape so maybe he should be listed as unknown. ---Laisinteresting talk :: Unknown means we don't know if the person is alive or deceased. I'm saying we know he's not deceased, therefore he must be alive. --Proudhug 22:00, 18 May 2007 (UTC) :We don't know if he's dead or not. Did anybody mention he's alive or dead? He hasn't been seen or mentioned since he collapsed. -- Laisinteresting 23:42, 18 May 2007 (UTC) : I think it's safe to assume that he's not dead. If he was, it definitely would've come up in conversation somewhere. Presidential assassinations usually tend to be major things. --Proudhug 12:45, 19 May 2007 (UTC) ...just like Charles Logan's or John Keeler's "assassination." --Deege515 12:47, 19 May 2007 (UTC) : Logan isn't the current Commander in Chief, so his death doesn't affect the present White House situation. Keeler's situation is exactly the same as this one; his status would've only become Unknown after S4 ended, since he was never referred to again. Wiki 24 didn't exist during S4, but if it had've, he would've been listed as Alive until after the finale. If Palmer is never referred to again, we'll put him as Unknown. --Proudhug 12:57, 19 May 2007 (UTC) :: Plus Daniels is still refered to as Vice President. If Palmer died, he would have been sworn in and refered to as President. ---CWY2190talk 15:21, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Wayne Palmer is unknown. He was in critical condition last time we saw him, just like Lynne Kresge, and in a dangerous situation. If Palmer's not Unknown then why is Lynne Kresge, or Behrooz listed as alive?? Andy 20:59, 28 October 2008 (UTC) : Basically because the new season hasn't aired yet. Palmer was alive at the very end of Season 6, so we list him as alive. If Palmer is never referred to again, we can list him as unknown, but as far as we know in the series, he's definitely never died. Behrooz and Lynne were never mentioned again, so we don't know what happened to them. Palmer was last stated to be alive, so that's his status. Make sense? : Also, 24: Debrief takes place a few hours after Day 6 and Jack is watching a news report about the detonation in Valencia. If the President had died, they'd be talking about it on the news. --Proudhug 21:17, 28 October 2008 (UTC) : Oh and keep in mind that it's pretty much never a good idea to change a character's status without getting approval from the community, unless it's immediately after an episode airs and it's obvious. "Unknown" statuses are a very touchy subject around here. --Proudhug 21:20, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Is Wayne Palmer dead? I was watching last night, and I saw the bomb go off with Palmer lying on the ground, but I wasn't able to catch whether they were able to determine that he's still alive(albeit unconscious) or if they didn't even say that much. Did anyone catch more of that part of the episode than I did? Hypnometal 16:28, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :If I remember correctly, one of the Secret Service agents said he had a pulse. --Unbreakable1000 02:42, 1 March 2007 (UTC) ::Well, he's alive right now Wayne Palmer would eventually marry How do we know this? --220.233.124.201 08:23, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :: He is listed as married under the fox.com 24 site. The wording should be changed from "eventually marry," however, since we aren't exactly sure whether the marriage was before or after this incident. --Deege515 10:12, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :::Considering the situation with Sandra Palmer choosing whether or not he is awakened from the coma, it seems that he is a bachelor. I know the website says he's married but the website can be wrong. Tylerco113x 08:40, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :: I don't see it as a contradiction. She could be out of country, she could be undercover, she could be missing in action, she could be in a coma herself. We can't ignore the website and the wedding ring, just because we haven't seen a wife, no matter how unlikely it seems that she exists. Similarly with the Ryan Chappelle situation. --Proudhug 15:38, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :::If she was currently alive or out of country then they would have called her. Not Sandra. The only options are her being dead, her being incapable of choosing for Wayne (coma, MIA, etc), or them being seperated. I think anything is to much of an assumption to make. We should just leave the issue alone until they officially confirm it on the show. Remember, the source you are using is the same site that spells Graham and Graem. I don't trust it for 100% accuracy. Tylerco113x 18:31, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Please read the Canon Policy again. Wiki 24's policy is to trust it with 100% accuracy... unless contradicted by the show. It hasn't been contradicted on the show, so it's considered true. If you personally don't trust the website's information and ring on Wayne's finger, feel free to ignore that portion of this article. The fact remains that it's true until we explicitly hear otherwise. --Proudhug 20:19, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Sidebar Now that Wayne's awake and well, I don't think we need a seperate sidebar anymore. --Vinny2 13:01, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Wayne Palmer compared to John Keeler John Keeler was last referenced to be alive so why is he listed as an unknown? Snsean11 04:50, 21 June 2008 (UTC)SnSean11 : Keeler was alive when they found him, but the situation where they found him -- a heap of twisted rubble -- was just about the last time they mentioned him. Novick said (while speaking to Logan) that even if Keeler survives, Logan must be sworn in anyway. That was it. Keeler wasn't spoken of again, so it's unknown. But for Wayne, it is different: Hayes and Lennox confirmed that he was alive. It was just his mental health that was in question. – Blue Rook 05:20, 21 June 2008 (UTC)talk